ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Dinas firebrick
Young's experience of firing ceramics, together with his familiarity with the region as a local surveyor and his amateur interests in geology enabled him to conceive of a heat-proof, blast-furnace brick, using silica found in large deposits at the head of the Neath Valley. The process of "vitrifying" the walls of a ceramic brick-built furnace had been patented by William Harry, of the Swansea Valley in 1817, but Young's solution was to build the whole furnace from a "silica firebrick," made with a 1% addition of lime, to bind the blue-grey "clay" of the Dinas rock. The idea being that the interior of the blast furnace would vitrify and be vastly more durable and ultimately economical, than a mere veneer of silica within a comparatively fragile ceramic shell. Young made early experiments with the recipe and fired his trial bricks at the Nantgarw Pottery kilns, while he and Pardoe finished the Billingsley porcelain for sale between 1820 and 1821 when he finalised his recipe. La experiencia de Young en cocciones, así como su familiaridad con la región como un inspector local de aficionados y de sus intereses en la geología le permitió concebir una prueba de calor, hornos de ladrillos del horno, utilizando sílice se encuentra en grandes depósitos a la cabeza de la Neath Valley. El proceso de "vitrificación" las paredes de un ladrillo de cerámica construida horno había sido patentada por William Harry, del valle de Swansea en 1817, pero la solución de Young fue la de construir el horno de ladrillo refractario toda una "sílice", hecho con un 1% adición de cal, para obligar a la azul "de arcilla gris" de la roca Dinas. La idea es que el interior del horno se vitrificar y ser mucho más durable y económica en última instancia, de un simple barniz de sílice dentro de una cáscara de cerámica relativamente frágiles. Young hizo los primeros experimentos con la receta y despidió a su juicio los ladrillos en los hornos de cerámica Nantgarw, mientras él y Pardoe terminado la porcelana Billingsley para la venta entre 1820 y 1821, cuando finalizó su receta. In 1822, Young applied to the Marquis of Bute to lease the lands near Craig-y-Dinas, Pontneddfechan, in the upper Neath Valley for a period of twenty-one years. Young had the lease, and the patent (No. 5047) but had no funds left to set-up the required brickworks. He sought financial backing from a number of sources, including his extended family once more and on 19 October 1822, the Dinas Fire Brick Co. was established in a partnership involving David Morgan, a Neath Ironmonger, John Player and Joseph Young (William Weston Young's older brother). (W.W. Young was a party but could not be a partner in the final enterprise, owing to his previous bankruptcy in 1802 at Aberdulais watermill.) A brickworks was built at Pontwalby, about a mile down river from Craig-y-Dinas. En 1822, Young solicitó al Marqués de Bute a arrendar las tierras, cerca de Craig-y-Dinas, Pontneddfechan, en el valle del alto Neath, por un período de veintiún años. Young tuvo un contrato de arrendamiento, y la patente (núm. 5047), pero no tenía los fondos de la izquierda de instalar la fábrica de ladrillos necesarios. Él buscó el apoyo financiero de varias fuentes, incluyendo a su familia una vez más y el 19 de octubre de 1822, el Dinas de ladrillo refractario Co. fue establecida en una asociación entre David Morgan, un ferretero Neath, John Player y el joven José (William Weston Young El hermano mayor). (WW Young fue una de las partes, pero no podría ser un socio en la empresa final, debido a su quiebra en 1802 en el molino de agua Aberdulais.) Una fábrica de ladrillos, construido en Pontwalby, a una milla río abajo de Craig-y-Dinas. The lucrative company, which sold bricks to industry across the world, transferred through many hands, but the Young family, held their shares throughout, finally passing via Joseph Young to his son William Weston Young Junior (1798-1866). (William Weston Young had no children). From "The Dinas Firebrick Co." to "John Player & Co." in 1825, to "Riddles, Young & Co." in 1829 and finally, becoming world famous as "Young & Allen" in 1852, the company brochure later mentions that it had supplied firebricks to Swansea's White Rock Copper Works for forty years. La empresa lucrativa, que vendió ladrillos a la industria en todo el mundo, trasladado por muchas manos, pero la familia joven, que tuvo lugar en toda sus acciones, por último pasando por Joseph Young a su hijo William Weston joven Junior (1798-1866). (William Weston joven no tuvo hijos). De "El Ladrillo de chamota Co. Dinas" a "John Player & Co." , en 1825, a "Adivinanzas, Young & Co." en 1829 y, finalmente, convertirse en famosa como "Young & Allen" en 1852, el folleto de la compañía más adelante se menciona que había suministrado los ladrillos refractarios a White Rock Swansea Cobre obras cuarenta años. Categoría:Refractario